Global Division of Wrestling
Global Division of Wrestling has existed since 2003 as a merger of Global Championship Wrestling and International Division of Wrestling. It is a roleplay based e-fed that promises on-time results and little to no ooc drama. Behind The Scenes Style GDW runs 98% results based on Roleplay and about 2% on predetermined angles that are always agreed on by all parties involved. GDW tends to favor longer, novel style stories over short "Attack Threads". It is somewhat Soap Opera-ish. The characters usually have very full personal lives. Humor is also extremely important in this fed. Laughter as they say is the best medicine. The role play deadline is 9:00 pm eastern time on the night before any event. Any role plays received after the deadline may have there scores reduced, unless previously arranged with the staff. Roleplay Grading System We grade based on 3 categories (Relevancy-20, Entertainment-20, Flow-10). Relevancy--''' Given a rank from 1-20. relevancy is simple. Did you talk about your match or storyline or successfully advance your character in a meaningful way. That's all there is to it. You should all be doing this anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem. Right? 'Entertainment--' Given a rank from 1-20. Content/Enjoyment is simple. Is it enjoyable and interesting? The more graders enjoy your role play, the higher the score. 'Flow--' Does it flow well? Do you lose us when we read your roleplay? If yes, you might get docked some points by our graders. Spelling and grammar fall under this category. You have a maximum of 1 roleplay you can post per match, so make it count. In tag team matches one roleplay per team or one roleplay per character. On Camera Staff *'''GDW Co-Owner: Brianna Singer: Brianna is a now retired wrestler who was brought into the office side of the business by Mike Michaels. She is the cousin of GDW superstar Angela Jameson. A relative unknown as far as running things, she is more than willing to prove people wrong by doing whatever it takes to make things run as smoothly as possible. Brianna may be viewed as a sweetheart, but don’t let that fool you. . *'GDW Co-Owner: Dan Herrera:' Dan Herrera is a co-founder of GDW who returned in the middle of 2012 to help Brianna Singer restore order to a company he helped build. Herrera is fair but won’t be intimidated by anyone. *'GDW President: Meagan Collins:' Meagan is married to filthy rich businessman and former GDW wrestler “Mr. Money” Michael Collins. Meagan is very calculating, devious, and deceptive. She cannot be trusted. *'Vice President: Marty McMahon:' Marty is the former GDW Play-by-play analyst for all GDW shows. Marty is fiercely loyal to GDW and the fans. He is a straight shooter and will tell you the truth no matter what. He is a good guy, always has been, always will be. *'Fever Producer: Joy Fullness:' Joy is excited. In fact, she is too excited. It is quite scary how excited she is. She always talks about puppies and cute flowery kittens and sunny days and….well it’s just plain weird. *'Director of Finance: Karen Spade:' Karen Spade got her start in the wrestling business as a commentator for GDW’s regional training league called the Southeastern Wrestling Conference. She jumped into the managerial business by managing Joey Michaels. She left him and now she is the Director of Finance in GDW. She will do her job to the best of her abilities but do not cross her. She can get down and dirty with the worst of them if necessary. *'Director of Talent Relations: Ms. Mellons:' She wants to have sex with every new male member of the roster. Enough said. *'Director of Psychology: Dr. Jennifer Warren:' Dr. Warren is a very nice lady but her job here with GDW is to ensure that every member of the roster is mentally stable. If she does not clear you, you cannot wrestle. *'Director of Security: Teeny:' Teeny is seven feet tall and inhumanly strong. He also believes the quadratic formula in relation to the postmodern calculation of geophysics is fascinating when compared to the philosophical relationship of biological atomizers. *'Fever Play by Play Analyst, Interviewer: Janelle St. Claire:' Beauty plus brains equals dangerous and that is what you get with Janelle St. Claire. She is out for herself and only herself although lately she has sided more with the good guys, at least she has ever since she came within a hair of being fired for trying to destroy GDW. She is a feminist and favors the female wrestlers. *'Fever Color Commentator: Jack Griffith:' Jack Griffith is a potty mouth, a dumbass, and a jackass. His constant witless banter on GDW Fever keeps Janelle on her toes, but mostly annoys her. Do you want to know anything else? *'Fever Color Commentator: Jackson Adams:' A former Fever Television Champion in his own right, Jackson Adams is very vocal with his opinions and knows his stuff when it comes to professional wrestling. *'Social Media Relations, Interviewer, Terror Color Commentator: Jeremy Johnson:' Jeremy Johnson is a former world champion caliber wrestler who was injured and now is an interviewer and director of social media relations for GDW. Jeremy Johnson will never be intimidated by anyone, no matter whom it may be. His background will not allow it. He is best friend to GDW Hall of Famer “Howlin Mad” Murdock. *'Editor in Chief of GDW Magazine, Terror Color Commentator: Ricky Smith:' Ricky Smith is very brilliant, smooth talker, and very loyal to GDW. Think Barack Obama. *'Ring Announcer: Jim Bishop:' Jim Bishop is the voice of the GDW. He makes any match that he announces feel like the main event. He was inducted into the GDW Hall of Fame in 2010. *'Backstage Interviewer: Rosie Blue:' Rosie, or Rose for short, is somewhat eccentric. She is always happy. Plus she seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Mike Michaels. Think Rose from the TV show “Two and a Half Men” and you pretty much got her personality nailed down. *'Backstage Interviewer: Dexter Russell:' Dexter Russell is an interviewer. He is also a coward and a geek. *'Interviewer, Investigative Reporter: Ben Kramer:' Ben Kramer is an interviewer and he is old and a bit eccentric. He holds a very high knowledge of the history of the GDW and likes to bring that out in his interviews and reports. The Booking Committee The Booking Committee determines what matches will be booked for each show. The booking committee consists of five individuals and currently those individuals are: *Brianna Singer *Dan Herrera *Silver *Ronald D. Kennedy *Richie Farkas *Kayla Jones *Meagan Collins History of GDW Pre-GDW: GCW and IDW Before there was GDW there was GCW and IDW, or Global Championship Wrestling and International Division of Wrestling. Mike Michaels and Matt Alan co-owned GCW while Dan Herrera owned IDW. Both feds were in financial straights. Both feds needed each other to survive. Representatives of the two feds met and the deal was made and the historic merger took place, creating Global Division of Wrestling. Matt Alan stayed on for several months before quickly being ousted from ownership and eventually ownership was whittled down to Mike Michaels and Dan Herrera co-owning the fed. This was one of the few times a merger between two leagues took place, stuck, and actually turned out to be rather successful. GDW has thrived for five plus years since then. GDW Version 1.0: January 2003 - September 2004 Immediately the two co-owners were at war. Dan Herrera was content with being a fair handed owner but Mike Michaels wanted to cheat his way to achieve maximum power. Cuchulain and Lasiewicz were the dominant figures. The world heavyweight championship passed back and forth between the two of them. Until July 2003 when Angelica Jones dethroned Cuchulain, put him on the shelf, and took the title. Then Angelica reigned atop GDW for the rest of 2003. After losing the world title to Steve Powers Angelica would go back to dominating the women's division. Steve Powers lost the world title to Jake Storm who would lose it to Lasiewicz at Wrestlecade. Lasiewicz would remain on top again until Laivindil Rayne took the next step up, defeating Lasiewicz for the gold. Rayne would then seemingly kill Lasiewicz in a match but it turned out Lasiewicz faked his own death. It was also during GDW version 1.0 that four major stables dominated the scene: The Revolution Entertainment Company, or REC, was the first major mainstay. It was led by Andreas Lasiewicz and included Silver, The GP, and later LJ Black. Its dominance would be challenged by The Outsiders, a group of ragtags led by Cuchulain and his drill sergeant of a trainer Master Chief Lawless. The Elite would have a short but dominant run at the top. The Elite was sponsored by Mike Michaels and Matt Alan both and at the helm was their figurehead champion Steve Powers. Jake Storm and others were also a part of that group. Finally there was the most dominant group of GDW history, Suffrage. It was the brainchild of Angelica Jones and Emma Frost at first as a way to push for "women's rights" and keep the world heavyweight title around Angelica's waist but later it went on to preach the superiority and dominance of women over men. GDW Version 2.0: March 2005 - October 2006 Laivindil Rayne's dominance was challenged by the returning Angelica Jones. Rayne defeated Jones in a battle royal to win the vacated world title but Jones had already secured herself a shot at the world title at the next pay per view. Jones would go on to defeat Rayne in a one on one match for the title but Rayne then got his revenge to get the title back in a triple threat match. The world tag team title picture became heated during GDW 2.0. The Rogue Saints were a dominant tag team but their reign was put to a stop at the hands of not two but just one person, Meagan Collins. Meagan defeated them in a handicap match to win the gold. She named Denika Simmons to be her tag team partner and together as Divine Intervention they went on to have the longest world tag team championship reign in GDW history at over 270 days. Blayze Alexander joined GDW and feuded with Andreas Lasiewicz over the International Title. Blayze wouldn't stay there long. He quickly rose to the top and won the world heavyweight title and was in the main event of Wrestlecade. Blayze would get injured and Bryan Wylde would take the vacated gold but his reign would not last long before he ran into Laivindil Rayne. Rayne would retake the top spot only to get knocked off shortly thereafter by "Howlin Mad" Murdock in a brutal Tai Pei Death Match that is remembered to this day in GDW history. Murdock would be stripped due to lack of title defense and the belt was put up for grabs. One individual used this opportunity to her supreme advantage. Meagan Collins would then shock the world by winning the first ever GDW Night of Champions match and won the world heavyweight championship. GDW Version 3.0: January 2007 - Present Angelica Jones bought up all the stock of GDW in order to save it from bankruptcy. Angelica Jones ran GDW until the wrestling bug bit her again and she jumped back into the ring to wrestle for the world title after selling GDW back to Mike Michaels. Angelica dominated the main event scene for six months until she ran into Aurora De'Viant and the two had a massive rivalry. Nate Washington burst onto the scene around this time. He had quite the undefeated streak and seemed unstoppable, beating even the great Angelica Jones. Nate would win the world heavyweight championship in a stunning upset over the legendary Sean McBride at Desperate Measures 2007. Nate's unbelievable streak would come to a crashing halt in an I Quit Match when he lost the world title to Meagan Collins under controversial circumstances: Sean McBride was guest referee and he called for the bell and Nate had never uttered the words "I Quit". Angelica Jones' career was put on the line by a vengeful member of the booking committee. If Angelica could not win the Civil War match, she would have to quit GDW for good. Lucky for Jones, she managed to pull off the stunning victory. She would go on to Wrestlecade and defeat Jake Storm for the world heavyweight title in controversial fashion, using Matt Alan and athletes from IWL to help her cheat Jake Storm out of the title. Amber St. Claire manipulated her way into the trust of several GDW wrestlers. This manipulation was a plot to murder Mike Michaels. Instead of getting Michaels Amber ended up killing Laivindil Rayne by accident. Amber St. Claire was caught and arrested but was able to convince the jury that she did because of her fragile mental state that she gained due to her many years of being picked on for her looks. Therefore she received life in prison with the possibility of parole. Coral Marie reentered Mike Michaels' life and the two got back together as a couple. The bliss in GDW would not last long. Jason Redfield, Matt Alan, and Janelle St. Claire all agreed to vote together as a unit on the booking committee so that they and they alone could book the matches how they saw fit. This alliance was used in many ways, including to screw Glory Braddock out of the GDW International Title and to nearly force Angelica Jones into retirement. Mike Michaels took matters into his own hands by battling Matt Alan at Civil War 2008, beating him in the match. Later on GDW seemed to be in some desperate financial straights and was considering a merger when Michael Collins, husband of former world champion Meagan Collins, bailed them out of their financial woes with a rather large, undisclosed sum of money. But Mike Michaels, after the two wars with Matt Alan and having to rescue GDW from financial woes, felt he needed a major break from the business. Therefore he has stepped aside, taking a vacation and leaving Kayla Jones in charge as the interim President of GDW. As interim President Kayla has already made waves by nearly beating Matt Alan to death in a street fight, bringing back five rebels calling themselves The Illuminati, and she has switched around the color commentary teams for the shows. Ricky Smith and Jeremy Johnson now color commentate for Tuesday Night Terror and Mary McMahon, Janelle St. Claire, and Jack Griffith color commentate for Friday Night Fever. Television and Pay Per View Television *'Tuesday Night Terror:' Airs on Tuesday nights on AMC *'Friday Night Fever:' Airs on Sunday nights on HBO Pay Per View Yearly Pay Per Views *GDW Apocalypse—December *GDW Civil War—February *GDW Wrestlecade—April *GDW Purgatory—June *GDW Desperate Measures—August *GDW Survival of the Fittest—October Other Pay Per Views *GDW No Chance in Hell *GDW Game Over *GDW Deadly Dreams *GDW Resurrection *GDW Valentine's Fray *GDW Break Down *GDW Last Respects Specialty Programs *GDW's Battle of the Sexes Special *GDW Night of Champions The Developmental Leagues Southeastern Wrestling Conference was first created by businessman Matt Alan. When SWC went under two years ago it was sold to Angelica Jones, who held 50% of the shares of GDW stock. Angelica let SWC become a part of GDW and from then on GDW let SWC continue to exist as its developmental league. In March 2009 Mike Michaels announced the creation of another developmental league; a sister federation for the SWC. The name of this league would be the Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference. While SWC would continue to be open to men and women, SWWC would be open to those women wrestlers only and they would compete for the reactivated GDW Women's World Championship. SWC and SWWC are both developmental leagues of the Global Division of Wrestling. Championships *'GDW World Heavyweight Championship:' Glory Braddock *'GDW Fever Television Championship:' "Howlin Mad" Murdock *'GDW World Tag Team Championship:' Angelica Jones & Kayla Jones *'GDW Pure Championship: Morgana Eville *'GDW Women's World Championship:' Valentina Cordova Currently Inactive Championships *'GDW Revolution Championship:' *'GDW International Championship:' *'GDW Terror TV Title:' Retired Championships *GDW United States/REC Championship Developmental League Championships Southeastern Wrestling Conference *'Unified World Heavyweight Championship:' Sydney Christensen *'SWC Carolina Championship:' Aphrodite Noel *'GCW Pure Wrestling Championship:' Vacant *'Unified World Tag Team Championship:''' Bad Behavior (Crissy Gardner & Patience Young) Specialty Matches *GDW Civil War Match The GDW Civil War Match is the first step on the road to Wrestlecade. This contest is composed of three battle royals occurring all at the same time in three separate rings. Once there is a winner from each battle royal the three face off in a triangle match with elimination rules. There are no breaks between the battle royal stage and the triangle match stage. So if you need to catch your breath you'll need to win your battle royal early. In the triangle match stage elimination occurs only by pin or submission. The winner earns a chance to wrestle for the world heavyweight title at Wrestlecade. *GDW Warzone Match This is a special, brutal gauntlet match that is held inside of a steel cage. Four wrestlers start off the match and elimination occurs by pin or submission. Once someone is eliminated another person immediately comes down to take their place. Only four wrestlers can compete in the match at one time. Elimination continues as such until everyone has had a chance to enter. The last one left standing is the winner. *GDW Apocalypse Match Take your standard hell in the cell match and multiply the brutality times three and you get this triple tiered Apocalypse cage structure. In the top cage there is usually some item, a briefcase or a title belt, that must be retrieved. Whoever climbs to the top and retrieves the item is the winner. *GDW Battle of the Sexes Apocalypse Match This is the same concept as the Apocalypse Match and the method of winning is the same only here you have two teams, one composed of all females and another composed of all males. *GDW Seven Stages of Hell Match The Seven Stages of Hell Match is a best four out of seven falls match with one sadistic catch: each fall is contested under a different type of gimmick match. The two competitors competing in the match each pick three of the falls but the seventh and final fall, if necessary, is always an I Quit Match. *GDW Night of Champions Match Every singles champion in the company plus one non-title holder competes in a match where there are no eliminations but multiple falls; one fall for each championship; all titles are on the line. This ensures that at least one person will leave empty handed. Awards Wrestler of the Year *2003 - Cuchulain *2004 - Angelica Jones *2005 - Andreas Lasiewicz *2006 - Meagan Collins *2007 - Angelica Jones *2008 - Brandon Z'appel *2009 - Charles Kessler *2010 - Angela Jameson & Glory Braddock *2011 - Angela Jameson *2012 - Angela Jameson & Brittany Lohan *2013 - Glory Braddock Most Hated *2003 - Christopher J *2004 - Angelica Jones *2005 - "Howlin Mad" Murdock *2006 - Meagan Collins *2007 - Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm & Aurora De'Viant *2008 - Angelica Jones *2009 - Meagan Collins *2010 - Angela Jameson *2011 - Kimberly Williams *2012 - Angela Jameson *2013 - Marie Jones Most Loved *2003 - Cuchulain *2004 - Andreas Lasiewicz *2005 - Laivindil Rayne *2006 - "Howlin' Mad" Murdock *2007 - Angelica Jones *2008 - Glory Braddock *2009 - Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm *2010 - Glory Braddock *2011 - Glory Braddock *2012 - Marie Williams *2013 - Glory Braddock, Samantha Raine, & Dawn Lohan Rivalry of the Year *2003 - Andreas Lasiewicz vs. Brian Wylde *2005 - Andreas Lasiewicz vs. Laivindil Rayne *2006 - Angelica Jones vs. Laivindil Rayne *2007 - Angelica Jones vs. Aurora De'Viant *2008 - Angelica Jones vs. Jake Storm *2009 - Charles Kessler vs. Joey Michaels *2010 - Suffrage vs. GDW *2011 - Marie Williams vs. Kimberly Williams *2012 - Marie Williams vs. Brittany Lohan *2013 - The Elite vs. GDW Tag Team of the Year *2003 - The REC (Andreas Lasiewicz, The GP) *2004 - Ice Storm (Jake Storm, Luis Malave) *2006 - Divine Intervention (Meagan Collins, Denika Simmons) *2007 - Fame & Fortune (Meagan Collins, Angelica Jones) *2008 - The Allied Powers (Glory Braddock, Carrie Storm) *2009 - The Allied Powers (Glory Braddock, Carrie Storm) *2010 - Hidden Desires (Samantha Raine, Faith De Luca) *2011 - Hidden Desires (Sam Raine, Faith De Luca, Marie Jones, Brittany Lohan) *2012 - Hidden Desires (Sam Raine, Faith De Luca, Marie Jones, Brittany Lohan) *2013 - Total War (Sophie & Mark O'Brian) Newcomer of the Year *2003 - The GP *2006 - Maddi "Skittles" Brooks *2007 - Nate Washington *2008 - Glory Braddock *2009 - Angela Jameson *2010 - Samantha Raine *2011 - Brittany Lohan *2012 - Neil Newman & Mya Denton *2013 - Katherine Grayson Best Finisher *2003 - Cuchulain's GAE BOLG impact ddt *2004 - Angelica Jones' HOT SHOT Pedigree *2005 - Andreas Lasiewicz's FOUR CARD TRICK Figure Four *2006 - Blayze Alexander's ROYAL FLUSH Destroyer *2007 - Meagan Collins' BITTER PILL RKO *2008 - The Allied Powers' D-DAY INVASION *2009 - Glory Braddock's GLORIFICATION *2010 - Charles Kessler's UNPLEASANT DREAMS *2011 - Samantha Raine's BEAUTIFICATION *2012 - Angela Jameson’s FALL FROM GRACE & Mya Denton’s SLICED BREAD #2 *2013 - Andreas Lasiewicz's FOUR CARD TRICK Figure Four Match of the Year *2003 - Civil War - Andreas Lasiewicz vs. Christopher J vs. Cuchulain - Final *2004 - Jayson Reil vs. Jake Storm *2005 - Andreas Lasiewicz vs. Laivindil Rayne *2006 - Angelica Jones vs. Laivindil Rayne *2007 - Angelica Jones vs. Aurora De'Viant, Iron Man Match *2008 - Angelica Jones vs. Jake Storm, 7 Stages of Hell *2009 - Angelica Jones vs. Meagan Collins, 7 Stages of Hell *2010 - Angela Jameson vs. Jake Storm vs. Samantha Raine *2011 - Insanity Cage Match *2012 - Dazz vs. Glory Braddock *2013 - Glory Braddock vs. "Howlin Mad" Murdock & Glory Braddock vs. Andreas Lasiewicz Event of the Year *2008 - Game Over *2009 - Wrestlecade 6 *2010 - Wrestlecade 7 *2011 - Civil War *2012 - Wrestlecade VIII *2013 - Survival of the Fittest Storyline of the Year *2008 - The Illuminati Blackmailing Kayla Jones *2009 - Emma Frost Kidnapped *2010 - Suffrage Takeover *2011 - Kimberly Williams' Quest for Revenge *2012 - Jennifer Alan vs. Brianna Singer *2013 - Return of The Silver Eagle Hall of Fame Class of 2002 *Jake 'The Heartthrob' Storm *Trysta Allen *Brian Blaze Class of 2003 *Cuchulain *"The Sinner" Jason Redfield *Dan Herrera *Matt Alan *Mike Michaels *Andreas Lasiewicz *"Howling Mad" Murdock *Angelica Jones Class of 2004 *Boy Gorgeous *Steve Powers *Miss Fifi Mimosa *The GP *Aaron Hall Class of 2007 *The Hitman *Blayze Alexander *Laivindil Rayne *Kold One (aka: Havik aka: Andre "Old School" Owens) *Kayla Hardy-Redfield Class of 2008 *Meagan Collins *Coral Marie *Marty McMahon *Jack Griffith *Josh Johnson *Michael Collins *Emma Frost *Toya Winters *“The Inferno” Sean Williams Class of 2009 *Jayson Reil *Albert The Sailor *LJ Black *Sean McBride Class of 2010 *Jim Bishop *Charles Kessler *Brandon Z'appel *"Iceman" Luis Malave *Hamish MacDougal Class of 2011 *"The Ebony Destroyer" Steve Pinex *Silver *Nate Washington *Janelle St. Claire Class of 2012 *"The Fallen Angel" Angela Jameson *"The British Bombshell" Glory Braddock Class of 2013 *"The Final Solution" Brittany Lohan *"The Sinful Star" Samantha Raine Category:Federations Category:2011